Mother's Day to Remember
by Animaman
Summary: Mother's Day in Konoha, and Sakura finally decides wither or not she would like to be the mother of Naruto's children. Oneshot Songfic.


**MOTHER'S DAY TO REMEMBER**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song "You Raised Me Up."

By the way, Naruto and Sakura are sixteen in this.

It was Mother's Day in Konoha and most of the people were busy making sure that every female member of their family, wither mother, grandmother, or wife, got a chance to enjoy this special day, or in the cases of the men in the Nara and Yamanaka clans, a matter of being allowed to live to see the next day.

Tsunade was especially having a good day because even though she never had any children, Naruto was kind enough to treat her to a nice bouquet of flowers in a nice vase, which was currently sitting on her desk. He was even kind enough to buy one for Shizune so that she would feel just as appreciated.

While usually she would pound the living daylights out of anybody who makes a crack about her age, this was an exception because of the relation the two shared plus she knew that doing so would hurt Naruto deeply because she was the closet thing that he had to something he has been lacking since the day he was born, a mother.

A knock on the door got her attention, "Come." She yelled out, and looked up to be greeted by her apprentice, Sakura Haruno, "What brings you by Sakura?"

Sakura bowed slightly before talking "I was wondering if I'll be needed at all today, Lady Hokage?" She asked with a smile.

"No, you have the day off today. Spend it with your parents." Tsunade answered with a small grin.

Sakura nodded her thanks before noticing the flowers, "Where did you get those from?"

"Naruto gave them to me." She answered.

"Wow, the idiot actually did something right." Sakura said, before she noticed that Tsunade was trying her hardest not to pummel the girl.

"Unless you plan on ruining my day, please don't call him an idiot Sakura." Tsunade said, "He might be a dimwit at times, but the one thing he is good at is thinking with his heart."

Sakura was feeling a little guilty at this, "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone now."

Just before she could turn the doorknob, "Did you know that Naruto has an even bigger dream then becoming the next Hokage?" When she shook her head no, Tsunade decided to answer it, "It's to have a family, you know wife and kids, marriage that kind of stuff, and the person he would like to have that dream with is you."

Sakura was surprised to hear this, "Piece of advice from one gal to another, look back and open your eyes to see what you could have when it comes to true happiness before you end up with something that you'll end up regret missing." She nodded at the blonde's advice and walked out.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at this, "Now I just have to hope that Naruto can finally have a chance to have both of his dreams come true."

Sakura was walking back home, thinking about what Tsunade just told her, and started to think back to when she was little, and when Naruto became her first boy friend.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me. 

She could remember how her parents told her to try and become friends with the boy because most of the parents were trying to teach their own children to make his life a living hell. She also figured that her parents might have seen something else that could develop between the two. Unfortunately she met Ino first, and that was when the fan girl with in her started to develop.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. 

She started to move forward when they became Team 7 with Sasuke, under Kakashi's tutelage, and started to remember all the times Naruto tried to cheer her up whenever Sasuke shot down her advances, and how she decided to use him as a punching bag to take out her frustrations on. Plus the times that whenever Naruto would try so hard to risk his life to save hers, that she would instead give Sasuke the credit so that she won't have an excuse to admit that she might have been wrong about the blonde.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be. 

A tear came out of her eye when she remember that time when Sasuke decided to abandon everyone for his own little revenge, and the look on Naruto's face when he told her how he truly felt about her. This opened her eyes a little bit to see what Naruto was really like. When he returned all beaten up from keeping that promise to her, the memory of it brought back some of the guilt she felt, and knew how badly blind she was back then to notice that the things she wanted in Sasuke was lying in that hospital bed trying to keep his promise to a girl who threw everything for a fantasy that could never come true in the first place.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity. 

She thought about how her heart slowly switching from a boy that everybody worshiped to a boy that would try his hardest to protect everyone with his life, even those that despised him for the burden that he was forced to carry. When he left with Jiraiya to go on that training trip, she couldn't help but feel as if though he might never comeback, and she held a small part in that due to how she treated him for the past years.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

After he returned, looking better then before, and all the adventures she's gone through with him, she started to realize that the whole Sasuke thing was just an illusion, something that she convinced herself into because she wanted to fit in so badly. While she managed to respect Naruto as a person, even more since not once did he go crazy for how most of this village treated him, some of her habits towards him stayed behind, like calling him names and punching him out of anger without thinking things through first.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

When she looked up, she noticed a lot of mothers being spoiled by her family, and she realized that she was out of line back in Tsunade's office. The one thing she had, was something Naruto was denied so many times, and the Hokage was the closest thing to family that he could ever have, just like Jiraiya, although she was grateful that Naruto didn't take after him as much as she took after Tsunade. Just as she was half way between the Hokage Tower and her home, she realized that she still didn't know much about Naruto, and she was suppose to be his teammate. After all the good he has done for her, she decided to return the favor.

Knowing where Naruto might be, she headed off to find him.

Up on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, Naruto was taking a little something out of Shikamaru's book, and was watching the clouds. Normally he would be at Ichiraku by now, enjoying a weeks worth of ramen, but he wanted to get away from the village for awhile. Holidays like these always depressed him because it reminded him of what he was lacking: loving parents.

"I thought I might find you hear." Naruto looked up to see Sakura walking up to find him, "So how are you feeling Naruto?"

Naruto gave small sigh, deciding to give his mask a break, "I've been better, although I'm wondering what my future may hold for me." He said, "After I fought Pein, I ended up finding out who my parents were through Tsunade. Did I ever tell you who they are?" She shook her head no, "Well, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, from the Whirlpool Village, and from what I was told, she died giving birth to me."

Sakura felt a little sad at this. While at first both were wondering if Naruto's parents were either killed during the Kyubi attack, or that they abandoned him for being its container, "And what about your father?" She asked.

Naruto couldn't resist the smile that appeared on his face, "We're sitting on his head at the moment." He answered. He saw her with a confused look on her face before it finally dawned on her on what he was talking about, with her eyes becoming as big as her forehead, "No I'm not kidding. Minato Namikaze, aka the Fourth Hokage, aka Konoha's Yellow Flash, was my father. Why do you think I look so much like him, or the fact that he would pick his own son to house the Kyubi instead of asking some other parent to sacrifice their child?'

Sakura took a seat next to him. "Wow, I never saw that coming, although to tell you truth, I wasn't paying that much attention to begin with. Just imagine what were to happen if people were to find out that the person that they've been rejecting for so long, and finally started to respect, is the son of the person they've honored so much."

Naruto gave a slight frown at this, "Yeah, they'll be so busy begging for my forgiveness, and kissing my ass, that I would feel like Sasuke back in the old days." He said.

Sakura, for the first time, didn't flinch at the mention of Sasuke, or how he was used. She understood his point, and decided to do what she needed to do. "Naruto, I was wondering if you would be willing to spend Mother's Day with me and my family?" She asked, trying hard not to pull off a Hinata impression.

Naruto looked at her for a bit before asking "Are you sure you want me there? I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble for you."

Sakura gave him an assuring smile, "No, my parents won't throw you out. Actually they've been trying to get us together for so long, I think they already see you as family already." She said before standing back up. She dusted herself off before offering him a hand, "Besides, I want to help you with that other dream of yours." She said, while a small blush started to appear on her face.

Naruto looked at her, surprised that she knew about his other dream. When he saw that she was being honest with both him and herself, he returned the smile, as well as the blush, and accepted the offered hand. When he got onto his feet, he dusted himself off, and both started walking off of the monument, with their hands entwined with each other, and a big smile on their faces.

Four years later from that date, Naruto and Sakura Namikaze were now spending Mother's Day at the Haruno household, enjoying the time off Naruto has as the Sixth Hokage. What was the happiest part about this day was that this would be the first Mother's Day for the pair because Sakura was five months pregnant with twins, and her parents were glad to finally become grandparents.

Here is my Mother's Day fic, and I thought I contribute one since you don't see these very often. Read and Review.


End file.
